phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Mom's in the House
When Phineas and Ferb can’t find Perry, they decide to create the Perrytronic 3000, a mechanical structure that can assume any form. Of course, being aware of the boys’ every move, Candace decides to take a different tactic on her busting approach by using a new technique that keeps Phineas and Ferb from finishing their Perry project. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invents a Duplicator-Inator-2 so that he can duplicate his own head and make himself twice as smart. Read the full summary... Perryville 319a - Taking Perry for a Walk.jpg 319a - Drip.jpg 319a - Bedroom.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Blueprints.jpg 319a - Where's Perry.jpg 319a - Perrytronic, Some Assembly Required.jpg 319a - Getting the Right Look.jpg 319a - Oiling the Feet.jpg 319a - I Have a Plan.jpg 319a - Busy Bee Busting.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Testing.jpg 319a - I'm Watching You.jpg 319a - Liftoff.jpg Perry Tronic IN Backyard.JPG 319a - So Busted.jpg 319a - Super Food Stuff Mart.jpg 319a - Checking Out.jpg 319a - Pulling Up.jpg 319a - Don't Move.jpg 319a - Where Are You.jpg 319a - In the Bathroom.jpg 319a - How Did I Miss You.jpg 319a - In Candace's Room.jpg 319a - Lemonade Break.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG|"Put that lemonade down, you're not done yet!" 319a - Time is Ticking.jpg 319a - Need to Paint That Fence.jpg 319a - I Did Not See That Coming.jpg 319a - Back at Home.jpg 319a - Vanishing.jpg 319a - There's Still Hope.jpg 319a - Combine the Two.jpg 319a - Mom!.jpg 319a - The Spaghetti Meatball.jpg 319a - Injecting the Cheese.jpg 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Hit.jpg 319a - Another Perrytronic.jpg 319a - Flipping Each Other Off.jpg 319a - Rolling Down the Street.jpg 319a - Say Hello to Perry.jpg Linda sees the real Perry.JPG 319a - And It's Gone.jpg Who wants pizza?.jpg 319a - Bummed Out.jpg|"Now I have to but-but-but." "Perrytronic" 319a - Shiny Bill.jpg 319a - To The Skies.jpg Perry Tronic.JPG 319a - Perrytronic Cube.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Dog.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Floating Baby Head.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Go!.jpg 319a - Hovering Over Dansville.jpg 319a - Perrytronic Head-on.jpg Perry Square.JPG Perry Dog.JPG 319a - Perrytronic Key.jpg Perry Floating Baby Head.JPG Perrytronic in space.JPG 319a - Laser Beams.jpg 319a - Smash the Bone.jpg Perrytronic head-on.png Phineas cross-eyed.JPG 319a - Phineas the Platypus.jpg 319a - Be the Platypus.jpg 319a - Ferb the Platypus.jpg 319a - A Successful Landing.jpg Perry and Doof Perry bites doof.png Initial review 6 heads.png Shooting Perry.JPG 2 Doof Laugh.JPG 2 Head Doof.JPG Tails and Hands.JPG Heads I Win Tails You Lose.JPG Advancing Doofheads.jpg 319a - A Final Showdown.jpg 319a - A New Initiative.jpg 319a - A Personal Conversation.jpg 319a - Arms at the Ready.jpg 319a - Attack Formation.jpg 319a - Baked Potato Anyone.jpg 319a - Before the Crash.jpg 319a - Breaking Free.jpg 319a - Disappearing Doofs.jpg 319a - Doof in Danger.jpg 319a - Double Plant Power.jpg 319a - Duplicating Doof.jpg 319a - Eyes on Doof.jpg 319a - Firing My Laser.jpg 319a - Flying Perry.jpg 319a - Flying Platypus Parts.jpg 319a - Garage.jpg 319a - Give Perry a Hand.jpg 319a - He's Teed Off.jpg 319a - Hold Him Down.jpg 319a - Humoring Yourself.jpg 319a - I Can Count to Two.jpg 319a - It Doesn't Float.jpg 319a - Knocked Out.jpg 319a - Nothing to Do.jpg 319a - Now That's Just Weird.jpg 319a - Oops.jpg 319a - Perry the Golfer.jpg 319a - Perry's Crash Landing.jpg 319a - Platypus Parts.jpg 319a - Recycling Parts.jpg 319a - Seven Heads.jpg 319a - So Close.jpg 319a - Stop Hitting Yourself.jpg 319a - Taking a Bite.jpg 319a - The Last Doof Head Gone.jpg 319a - The New Inator.jpg 319a - Three Minutes.jpg 319a - Two Heads, One Body.jpg 319a - Two Heads.jpg 319a - What a Joke.jpg 319a - Why Didn't I Disappear First.jpg To return to the "Mom's in the House" episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries